You will always be my mother
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: A short Ryan and Kirsten fanfic


You will always be my mother

A/N: Just a little Kirsten and Ryan fanfic.

Disclaimer: You all know the story.

"Hey Dawn"  
Dawn and Kirsten looked at each other awkwardly before smiling and hugging each other. "Come in"  
Dawn entered and smiled as she looked around her while Kirsten took her bag for her.  
"The place looks great, or maybe I was to drunk to remember the last time"  
Dawn turned to look at her and gave her a smile.  
"Just kidding, I'm good"  
"You look good."

"Hey mom"  
Dawn turned and saw Ryan walking towards her.  
"Hey graduate"  
Kirsten watched as Ryan smiled while hugging his mom. She was happy to see him happy. Ryan was smiling a lot more now then when he had arrived at their home 3 years ago.

"Ryan why don't you take your mom to the guest room. I hope you don't mind but dinner will be take-out"  
"I think we can handle that"  
Ryan smiled at Kirsten. They figured that Dawn had most likely no idea that in the Cohen residence take-out food was their definition of a home cooked meal.

Ryan smiled as he watched Kirsten moved towards the kitchen to continue with some of the work she started earlier. He grabbed his mom's bag and walked with her towards the guest room. "How about a swim mom. We can relax by the pool for the day or we can go out and I can show you some of Newport"  
"I like the sound of relaxing at the pool"  
Ryan smiled and excused himself to go and change into his own swimming trunk.

"Anyone for more"  
"No thank you, I'm stuffed"  
"Same here, thanks mom"  
Kirsten smiled as Ryan and Seth leaned back in their chairs to prove their points.  
"Dawn, Summer how about you two"  
"No thanks Kirsten I have had more then enough"  
"Same here Mrs C, it was great thank you."

Kirsten smiled at everyone, she didn't even have to ask Sandy if he wanted any. He was the type to grab some more food if he wanted it. She slowly got up from her seat and started grabbing some of the empty plates. She smiled as Ryan also stood up and started helping to clear the table.

That was the biggest difference between Seth and Ryan. Seth was the type that hardly ever cleaned his room. Now it was not always a mess but you could clearly see a teenager lived there. Ryan's room on the other hand was always neatly done. Bed made in the mornings,, clothes neatly folded and his shoes together in one side of the room.

Kirsten listened as Sandy and Dawn started a conversation about the diner where she works. Luckily it was all good news. She was also happy to add that she hadn't had a drink since starting with the AA. Kirsten felt a little guilty as she listened to Dawn. She still felt bad about her relapse a few days ago, but was at least glad that she had told her group and spoken to Sandy about it.

Summer and Seth had slipped away up to his bedroom. Kirsten happy that the two had sorted things out during the Prom, they now seemed more happier then ever before. Kirsten continued clearing the table with Ryan as Sandy and Dawn moved to the more comfortable couches in the living room.

"Kirsten are you alright"  
She looked at Ryan and gave a small smile.  
"Of course, why would you ask"  
"It's just that you've been so quiet all day"  
"I'm fine"  
Ryan looked at Kirsten while she cleared more plates, not believing her.

Ryan decided not to push the issue. Kirsten was a lot like him. The type to stay quiet about there problems while trying to sort it out on their own. He quickly helped to clear the plates and then joined Sandy and his mom in the living room while still keeping an eye on Kirsten.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling. Ready for the day"  
Ryan smiled as he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Sandy.  
"Nervous. I never thought I would experience this day in my life"  
Sandy smiled and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"You've earned this day Ryan. With everything that's happened in your life, you've still been able to concentrate on your future. I know it's not been easy but you did it"  
Ryan smiled as he looked at Sandy.  
"Only because I had you, Seth and Kirsten to help me."

Sandy eyed Ryan for a second .  
"You're not still worried about going away to Berkeley, are you"  
Ryan hesitated, not knowing what to say he kept his eyes on his hands.  
"Ryan this is your home, it always will be"  
"I know, it's just"  
"What?"

"Remember months ago when I was stupid enough to want to leave and work on a fishing boat"  
Sandy nodded his head. He remembered that day very well.  
"Just before I left I said that I was no longer an Atwood but also not a Cohen"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I think I might have been wrong"  
"In what way"  
"Well, if it's alright with you I would like to consider myself a Cohen"  
Sandy smile and patted Ryan on the back.  
"Buddy you've always been one and will always be one"  
"Thanks"

Both men sat quietly while finishing the rest of their coffee.  
Ryan gave Sandy another smile as he stood from his seat and made his way to the pool house to get ready for his graduation. All his dreams where finally becoming a reality.

"Hey dad, where's mom"  
"I think she's still getting ready"  
"Well, we're going to be late if she doesn't hurry"  
"Why don't you three go ahead. Kirsten and I can follow in the other car."

Seth and Sandy looked at Ryan and then just nodded in agreement. Dawn gave Ryan an odd look then just gave him a quick hug before following Seth and Sandy to the car. Ryan watched them leave and then made his way towards the main bedroom.

"Kirsten, you decent"  
Ryan knocked and waited to hear for the ok before entering.  
"The others have left so long. I said we'll follow in the second car"  
"Damn, is that the time already. Let me just grab my purse"  
Ryan took a seat as he watched Kirsten grab all her things and throw it into her small handbag.

"Ready"  
Ryan looked at her one more time and decided it was time for his talk with her. She had hardly said a word after dinner last night and he had not seen her all morning.  
"Kirsten what's wrong"  
"Nothing sweetie, we better move if we want to get good seats"  
"Sandy will save you a seat and Seth will do the same for me."

Kirsten looked at Ryan and could see his stubborn expression. She slowly took a seat and looked at him with uncertainty.  
"I'm fine Ryan"  
"You've hardly said anything in the last two days"  
"I've just had a lot on my mind"  
"You're drinking?"

"You know about that"  
"Yeah Seth told me"  
"It's not my drinking that's the problem"  
Ryan smiled, finally they were getting somewhere even if it meant having to cancel a few things out before getting to the problem.  
"So there is a problem"  
Kirsten could kick herself. He always knew how to trick her.

"Don't worry about it Ryan, we should get going. You're mom came all this way to see you graduate"  
Ryan thought about it and then it hit him.  
"Is it my mom"  
"What?"

"I just figured it out. You've been quiet since my mom arrived. Before she got here we were talking about Berkeley and other things, but as soon as she arrived you've been ignoring us"  
Ryan looked at Kirsten and could see in her eyes that he had struck a cord.  
"Do you not like my mother?"

"NO. no. I like her a lot and I'm glad she is here for you"  
"Then what is it"  
Kirsten looked at Ryan and then cast her eyes down to her hands.  
"It's just…well…I was jealous. I am jealous"  
"What?"

"Yesterday when Dawn arrived and I heard you call her mom, I was…um…I was jealous"  
Ryan started realising what Kirsten was trying to say.  
"I know you've only been with us three years but since the beginning we've thought of you as our son"  
Ryan got up from his seat and went to sit next to Kirsten on the bed.

"You were jealous when I called my mother mom"  
Kirsten felt stupid. Here she was a grown woman and she couldn't even finish her sentences.  
"It's just sometimes I forget that your not our biological son. That you have a whole entire family that doesn't consist of us"  
"Kirsten that's were you're wrong"  
Kirsten lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I might have been born into the Atwood family but their not my family. I never knew what a true family was until I got here. You, Seth and Sandy are my family. Yes my mom and I are getting to know each other, but this, this is where I belong"  
Kirsten felt the tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Kirsten you're a great mom, not just to Seth but to me as well. You've been my mother since I got to Newport. You'll always be my mother"  
Kirsten cried some more and gave him a big hug. "Are you ready to see me graduate"  
Kirsten stood up with him and gave him a big smile.

"I am the proudest mother today"  
Ryan smiled and started walking out of the room with Kirsten.  
"Julie Cooper will most likely argue with you on that one"  
Kirsten laughed as they made their way to the car.  
"Just let her try."

Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
